


Beasts amongst the Walkers

by Redfield



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Shifter Daryl Dixon, Animal Shifter Rick Grimes, Animal Shifter Shane Walsh, Bigotry & Prejudice, Daryl has a lot of kids, F/M, Gen, Good Sibling Merle Dixon, Merle is a daddy, Omega OFC, Parent Daryl Dixon, Shifters, Slow Build, apocalypse starts much later, leave a goddamn comment!!!, long story, prejudiced Lori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: Julie Sagesong married Daryl Dixon. Rick adored teaching his son about shifter culture. Daryl loved being a father. Merle loved spoiling his brother's kids. And then the walkers appeared...
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Lori Grimes/Original Male Character(s), Merle Dixon/Carol Peletier, Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

“Do we have to go to Montana to show off our son?” Lori whined. Carl was eight months old, and right now fussy to being loaded onto a plane. The baby was being held by his proud papa as they took their seats.

“It’s only fair that Justin meets his nephew, too. Besides, I’ve been wanting to see my cousins for a while.” Rick was cooing at the baby, keeping his calm as more people tried to find their seats. Lori scowled.

“I just don’t like how…touchy feely your cousins are.” Rick sighed.

“Lori, you knew before marrying me that that’s how the Grimes clan is. And I would prefer for Carl to meet his cousins as well.” Rick stated, staying firm on his decision. Lori sighed as well. She looked down at her now napping baby.

“…fine. Doesn’t mean I like it.” Rick smiled, all genial and pleased. Now waiting for the plane to take off, all three Grimes waited to fly.

~~~…

In the rental car, Rick was happily driving down a dusty dirt road to a mish-mash looking trailer with several small sheds and a barn over two acres of land. further down the road was a large woodland area, dark and inviting for any Grimes. And sitting on the porch, cuddling with his big-boned wife, was Justin Grimes. Rick’s brother was almost the opposite of himself in color schemes: dark hair and dark eyes, slim, handlebar mustache, and tanned skin. He did have the Grimes height and slender build, but that was all. He pulled the car to a stop, just a few feet from the carport of the odd-looking trailer.

“Rick!” Justin let out a bellow of a call, happy to see his younger brother. Rick stepped out of the car, moving to the back seat to grab his infant son. Justin’s wife smiled at the baby.

“Well now, who is this little one?” she cooed. Carl squealed at babbled at his aunt. Justin was laughing.

“He’s an adorable pup. Hey, Mary. Where are the kids?” Justin asked. Mary chuckled as she peppered the baby’s chubby cheeks with kisses.

“Julie took them out into to the woods an hour ago. They should be back soon.” Mary then offered to make them something to eat. Justin threw his arm around Rick’s shoulders, grinning. Lori took Carl inside out of the sun.

“How is fatherhood?” he asked. Rick smiled.

“I love it. Lori found it a bit amusing how protective I am with Carl. The first two months I slept right next to his cradle.” Justin laughed.

“I did the same thing when my boys were born. But let us catch up. You’ve come at a good time. The clan is coming up for a reunion.” Rick grinned.

“No shit, Justin. Why do you think I’m here?” he teased. Justin grinned back.

~~~…

Lori had a cup of apple cider in front of her as she watched the larger woman bounced and tease her child. Carl was having the time of his life. She looked out the window and screamed.

Four boys were being chased by a massive wolfdog, shrieking, and screaming as one by one, they were knocked over. But Mary wasn’t reacting. She simply went over to the window and opened it up.

“Julie! Don’t be so rough with your brothers! They ain’t shifters like you!” The large wolfdog yawned and padded over to the door. Lori just now noticed the large doggy door as the wolfdog slipped in. The dog’s body shimmered like rippling water and soon, a wild-looking girl stood in her place. She looked nothing like Justin, but a lot like Mary. Both Mary and the girl had curvy features, tanned skin, and a wicked-looking leer in their eyes. But Mary had short, wavy curls while the girl had long, long straight hair. The girl then focused on Lori

“You must be Miss Lori. Cousin Rick’s wife. I’m Julie Sagesong.” Julie held out her hand to the freaked out woman. Lori shakenly shook the girl's hand.

“You are a shifter,” she stated. Julie nodded.

“Yep. Hybrid class. Like Rick.” Lori scowled. Of course, she was.

After waving goodbye, Julie went out to greet her cousin. Lori sighed. Mary gave Carl a blanched apple with a bit of brown sugar sprinkled on it.

“Sorry about that. Julie is a bit wilder than her brothers. She is the only canine shifter in the whole valley, so she doesn’t have a pack to help temper her down. Doesn’t help that she is a Hybrid class.” Lori sipped her cider. She did feel a bit sorry for the girl.

~~~…

Shifters are a race of humans who can shift into various animals. The shifter skin, as it’s called, varies from person to person. However, shifters are sometimes considered less than human, since they can shift into animals at will. There is a lot of prejudice towards shifters since they are more in tune with the wild nature of their skins. Because of the prejudice, many shifters cannot find jobs, some cannot even go to school without restrictions, or be provided with proper medical care. A lot of the western states restrict shifters from going to school or getting decent jobs. Because of this, many shifters follow their own set of rules and cannot be held up common law. This made a lot of shifters rogues and loafers.

There are six classes of shifters: Avian, Feline, Canine, Ursine, Feral, and Hybrid.

Avian shifters can turn into birds. The most common are crows, ravens, and hawks.

Feline sifters are of course felines. Most often lion, panther, domesticated, and tigers.

Canine shifters are canines. The most common is the wolf. But they can also be fox, common dog, coyote, and jackal.

Ursine are those who can shift into Bears. Either Grizzley, Black, Panda, Polar, or Sun.

Ferals are the most aggressive: There are two versions of Ferals: Warm and Cold. Warm Ferals are Hyenas, raccoons, rabbits, and rodents. Cold Ferals are usually a type of venomous reptile but can turn into gator, croc, and monitor.

The last class is the Hybrids. And Hybrids are shifters who have blended skin: wolfdog, crow/raven, hawk-snakes, lion-wolf, and ligers are the most common.

Each class of shifters each have their own set of bigotry. Every ten blank or non-shifter humans they are, there is two shifters. A lot of shifters also have a part of their skin shown, usually in the form of animal ears, a tail, or sometimes as body art. The indigenous tribes of the USA were the most accepting of shifters, seeing them as more advanced and closer to the Gods.

Like their animal counterparts, certain shifter clans have a hierarchy. Alpha, the strongest and most dominant. Beta, the level head of the group. Delta, the bodyguard. Gamma, the bulk of the pack. And Omega, the more gentle packmates and peacekeepers. Omegas are rare. Alphas are very common. A shifter pack can be almost all Alphas and a few Gammas and Betas. But a well-formed pack has at least one Omega.

Rick Grimes was a wolfdog, and a large Alpha male to boot. He was lucky being accepted into the police academy, not a lot of police forces have shifters on the payroll, let alone a Hybrid. Most of the Grimes family were either blanks or Canine. Rick was the first Hybrid born into the main branch in four generations. Luckily, his closest friend was also a Canine shifter, so they formed a small, miniature pack.

His brother Justin, was blank. So was his robust wife.

Julie was the product of a tryst before Mary married Justin. Mary Grimes was once Mary Sagesong, and she partnered up with a powwow dancer, resulting in her being pregnant with Julie. Julie was the only shifter ever to be born female in her tribe, so she was cherished by her uncles. But she was the fist Canine Hybrid in several generations, on top of being Omega. The Sagesong family was normally Ursine, Avian, or Warm Feral; Rabbit. So Julie was alone. She had no one to be a packmate. SO it only made sense she would leave home at 18 to find her own pack. She was the first female loafer to head east.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl Dixon was in love.

He was getting the brakes replaced in his damn truck since it was one of the few things he couldn’t do himself. While the parts were getting fixed, he went into the diner across the street. Ordering a coffee and a rare burger, he sat and enjoyed his meal. He looked out the window at the right moment. Casually padding down the sidewalk was a large wolfdog. The pattern of her fur showed off that she was shifter; molten browns with splashes of pale yellow, red, and black making her look like a moving piece of shadowed woodland. Her fur was long, making her seem more like an afghan dog than a wolf. In the wolfdog’s mouth was a bag, just big enough for a wallet, cellphone, and possibly one pair of clothes. She stopped in front of the diner and began to shift.

Dainty in height, with soft curves in just the right places, Daryl watched as the girl, who couldn’t be even 21, pulled her long hair into a low hanging ponytail and slipped on a pair of gladiator sandals. She must be an Omega since only Omegas could shift and remain fully clothed. She wore faded blue jeans that rode low on her hips, had a bit of a muffin top and swollen bell-shaped breasts covered with a black Disturbed tee and denim jacket with a few buttons on it. She entered the diner.

The waitress had her seat at the bar and brought her a shifter friendly menu. Female shifters have a coarser diet than the males, while they can eat the same as blanks, it does cause digestion issues. Males can more or less eat the same as blanks as well, just in larger quantities. Downing his coffee, Daryl stood to go and greet the Omega Shifter. He was an Alpha, a quiet one, so he made himself known first by clearing his throat. The Omega turned to smile at him.

“Hello.” Her voice was a bit scratchy but soft and lilting. Daryl was left tongue-tied.

“Sir? Are you okay?” she asked.

“Wouldyouliketogoonahuntwithme?!” he spat out hastily. The female cocked her head in a cute manner.

“Pardon?” Daryl cleared his throat again and repeated his request.

“Would you like to go on a Hunt with me?” he asked again, much slower. Ah, fuck. He might have screwed up.

The woman laughed a soft crackling sound that made it infectious.

“Sure. I’ve never been on a Hunt before. Been a loafer for most of my life.” Daryl couldn’t help it now, his tail popped out and was wagging furiously. She said yes!

“...would you like to join me for lunch?” she asked, a rosy blushing showing on her copper tan cheeks. Daryl felt his tail wag even harder.

“Sure. I already ate, but it didn’t order enough.” He sat down next to the female.

“I’m Julie.” she introduced herself. Daryl smiled.

“Daryl.”

~~~…

Julie was nervous. She was about to go into Heat, and she wanted to share it with Daryl. Their first Hunt, Daryl brought her a boar while she brought him a rabbit. Now they have been a small pack of two for almost a whole year.

Daryl was a pure Wolf, thick with battle scars and muscle. While she was lithe in her skin, Daryl was broad. His pelt was solid golden honey brown, with some splattering of dark brown around his muzzle and rump. She thought it looked like blood splatter. His pelt wasn’t as thick or as long as her, but it was beautiful.

“What’s wrong?” Daryl asked. Both were naked and lying in their human forms under a threshold of green briars entwined with wood roses. Daryl brought along some water and a few cigarettes, but Julie didn’t smoke. Never liked the taste. She curled near the soft bulk of his chest, purring as Daryl wrapped his arm around her lewd girth.

“I’m going in Heat in a few days.” she spouts. Daryl growled.

“So that’s why you’ve been smelling so damn good lately. I thought you got some new perfume.” Daryl teased. Julie chuckled.

“I never wear perfume and you know it.” Daryl smiled and finished his cigarette. Burying the butt under the briars, He then turned to focus completely on Julie, propped up on his hip and elbow. The twist of his lips indicated he was pleased by the announcement.

“As much as I would enjoy sharing your Heat, I want to know what you plan on doing,” he replied. Julie purred and curled closer to the Alpha.

“I want to share it with you. I know by sharing my Heat, I will most likely end up pregnant. But we don’t have to be a pair-bond if that happens.” Julie stated. Daryl growled and moved to pin the curvy woman on the soft ground, grabbing her slender wrists and pinning them above her head. She started to purr at the possessive nature. Daryl leaned down to gently inhale the pumpkin sugar scent of the Omega Hybrid. He growled happily at the gentle caress of the smell of cream cheese frosting, revealing her pre-Heat scent.

“Like hell. If you do end up pregnant, we will become mates. And that is more serious than pair-bonding.” Julie gasped.

“You want me to be your mate?” Daryl leaned down to capture her lips with his own.

“Ever since I met you.” Julie cooed happily as she reached up to capture Daryl’s mouth. The Alpha started to rumble as he used his muscular thighs to part Julie’s pillowy ones. They had sex before, but somehow, this coupling was more special.

~~~…

At five years old, Carl was a menace on stubby feet as he happily chased a large red and curly-coated wolfdog around the backyard. Lori was scowling as Rick casually knocked over the boy, making him squeal happily as he fell in the grass. Rick was barking as he then chased his tail to amuse his son.

Someone was knocking at the front door. Leaving her kid and son to their play, Lori went to answer the door. It was just a postman, but he held a box.

“Is Rick Grimes home?” the postman asked.

“He’s a bit busy at the moment. I’m his wife. I’ll sign for him.” accepting the package, she waved the postman off, flinching as she saw he had a cat's tail.

“Rick! You got a package!!” She paused as Carl came running in screaming happily as Rick shifted on the back porch. He stood tall and hairy, which was common for Alpha male shifters. And he was nude. Lori scowled again and threw a blanket at her husband. Rick rolled his eyes and wrapped the blanket around his waist like a sarong. He tried to kiss Lori, but she rebutted the gesture. He let out a whine.

Sitting his nude ass on the couch, he retracted out one of his claws to cut the plastic. Opening the box, the sweet smell of pumpkin pie and coffee wafted to him. He purred.

“Julie.” digging through the box, he pulled out a blanket that was heavy with a scent…puppies. Julie found a mate! He dug out a small packet of photographs and a letter.

_“Cousin Rick,_

_I bet you were surprised when Justin said I left home. I found my way to Georgia and this wonderful Alpha male asked me to join a Hunt. That was a little over a year ago. six months ago, I shared my Heat with him, and we now have two rowdy sons. I want you to meet them. I sent you their birth blanket, so I want that back! The return address is my current territory for my family. I expect you to find me in at least a week._

_Bye,_

_Julie Sagesong-Dixon”_

Rick was smiling as he took in the powdery scents of newborn puppies off of the blanket. Carl was curious about why his daddy was sniffing and gently rubbing his neck on the blanket.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” he asked. Rick smiled and rubbed the blanket on his son’s messy hair, making him squeal again.

“You have some newborn baby cousins that we are going to go meet. They need to know what you smell like,” he replied. Picking up his son and settling him on his lap, Carl curled close to his father and both began to look at photos. Rick smiled as Julie was in her skin, happily nursing two tiny puppies.

“Where are the babies?” Carl asked. Rick chuckled.

“That’s right, you never have seen baby shifters. Those two puppies are your cousins. Most shifters change within their first flare of puberty or menstruation. But sometimes, if the mother is a shifter, the babies will be born in their skins since their mother would rather be in her skin giving birth. That just means the babies are going to be stronger and healthier than normal born babies.” handing the picture to Carl, Rick smiled as his son tried to sniff the photo.

“Will I have a skin, too?” he asked.

“Dunno. You’re still a bit young to find out.” Carl pouted.

“I want to turn into a doggy too.” Rick laughed.

“You might be a doggy. Or a wolf. You may even be a Hybrid. But just focus on being a happy boy with his big ol’ wolfdog daddy.” Carl giggled as Rick nipped his hair.

“When are we going to go see the babies?” he asked.

“How about tomorrow?” Carl cheered.

“I’m not going.” Lori turned her nose up at the offer. Rick growled.

“Come on Lori. We should at least go check on my brother’s stepdaughter. She just had pups. And Justin and the rest are in Montana and cannot make it.” Lori frowned.

“She’s not even your blood family! Why do you want to go see her?!” Rick sighed.

“She’s part of my pack, even if we never were related. And I could have taught her some tricks before she became a loafer. But now she has a pack and wants to introduce her new pack to her family.” Lori scoffed.

“You can go. I’m staying here.” She sat down on the couch, crossing her legs.

“Fine then.” motioning for Carl to follow him, Rick loaded into the family car and drove off.

Julie lived near the woods of Salem, GA. If Rick knew his cousin, it was because she liked the name is why she moved there. Stopping at a small grocery store, he helped Carl carry a basket as they went to pick up some gifts.

“You’re new here.” a cashier pointed out as Carl tried to reach for a package of cookies.

“Can the babies eat cookies yet?” he asked. Rick smiled.

“Not yet. But your auntie can. Last time she saw you, you were itty bitty.” Rick then turned to the cashier.

“Do you know where the Sagesong Dixon household is?” The cashier scowled as he mentioned the name.

“Which Dixon are you looking for?” the cashier’s tone was cold and flat. A bit off-put, Rick straightened his back.

“Julie Sagesong-Dixon. She’s my cousin and just had twins,” he growled, unaware his tail popped and was raised in a hostile manner. The cashier flinched, realize they just insulted a dominant Alpha shifter.

“Shit, Sorry. So, you’re looking for Mrs. Dixon? Just head down that side road for twenty minutes. Their home is the only one at the end.” Rick was still bristling as he paid and left the store. Loading Carl back into his car seat, He sat in the front seat of his car, trying to relax.

“Daddy?” Rick took a deep breath.

“I’m fine, cub. Let’s go see your cousin.”

~~~…

Merle Dixon was smiling as his brother was in his skin, cuddling with his mate and pups. After meeting Julie, she gave him an ultimatum: get sober, or got away. He loved his brother too much and now for almost two years, he only drank on Fridays and took nothing stronger than an aspirin. Now he was the happy uncle of two nephews.

Brook and Briar Dixon were identical twins, except for their skins. Brook was a more muted version of his mother, with a bit of red around his mouth, while Briar was a pale yellow with honey-toned socks and brindle stripes.

Merle was also a shifter, but unlike his brother, he was Ursine. a Grey short snout Grizzly. Despite his size, Julie could still kick his ass with ease.

“Hey, Dare. How’s fatherhood?” Daryl’s thick tail thumped happily on the floor nest Julie made when she gave birth. Merle smiled and sat back onto an overstuffed chair, calmly reading one of Julie’s dream dictionaries. Julie’s head popped up as she heard something. Since she was in skin, her hearing was much sharper. Her own long-tail began to thump on the floor. With an exaggerated sigh, Merle went to the door.

“Uh…Were any of you expecting a curly-headed Sheriff and a kid?” Julie rose to her feet, causing her puppies to whine as they were moved from feeding. Her body shimmered and her human form stood, still worn from birth. She walked over to the door, barefoot and smiling

“Rick!” she chirped. The Sheriff smiled and leaned into Julie’s hug. Behind Merle, Daryl was snarling low. Calling forth his skin partially, Merle inhaled. Oh. The sheriff was an Alpha. Merle’s an Ursine, they don’t have a hierarchy. The little boy was peeking from behind his father.

“Daddy. Look! The puppies.” Julie turned to look at the boy.

“Oh wow. Carl. You’ve have gotten so big. You were so tiny when I last saw you.” Rick chuckled and gave his boy a shove. Merle watched as the child cocked his head cutely at his supposed aunt.

“You had the puppies?” he asked. Merle was cackling at his confusion. Daryl stood and padded into another room of the cabin. He came out a few minutes with a pair of jeans riding low on his hips, still scowling.

“Who the hell are you?” Daryl snarled. Merle rolled his eyes at the possessiveness of his wolf brother. The sheriff stepped away from Julie and held out his hand to shake.

“Sorry. I’m Rick Grimes. Julie is my brother’s stepdaughter.” Daryl visibly calmed. Merle smirked.

“I’m Daryl. Julie’s mate. The ugly bastard behind me is my brother, Merle.” Merle gave him a wave, summoning a bit of his skin to reveal trowel-like claws.

“You’re Ursine. Neat. Not a lot of Grizzly Ursine around here.” Merle grinned. He liked this guy.

Julie held out Brook for Carl to hold, making sure the boy was sitting on a cushion. Brook whined as he smelled his mother but did not know where she was.

“Why are his eyes still closed?” Carl asked, whispering as the puppy growled and curled to fall asleep on his cousin.

“He was born in his skin, so he is kinda like a regular puppy and cannot see. He can’t hear either, but he can smell. This one is Brook.” Julie sat down next to Carl, smiling as the kindergartener traced one of the splotches on the pup’s fur.

“I thought Brook was a girl’s name?” Carl whispered as the puppy started to snore. Julie smiled.

“Normally it is, but his name has a history behind it.” Julie teased. Puppy Brook continued to sleep away. Briar was squirming, looking for his twin.

“Why did you name him Brook?” Carl asked again. Julie and Daryl blushed, the memory of the puppies' conception vibrant in their heads.

“…I just liked the name.” Julie lied. Her cousin Rick was chuckling, his curly tail wagging with joy.

Merle chuckled as well. Briar howled for attention, causing the adults to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

After meeting the twin cubs, Rick and Carl came to visit Julie and her family at least twice a month. Happy to have a family so close by, Rick has been walking about with his tail popped, much to Lori’s displeasure.

A popped tail was the normal sign that a Canine or Feline was happy in their pack or pride. Since Rick was popped, his closest friend and packmate, Shane, was also walking around popped. They both took pride in being the first shifters in Georgia to earn their ranks on the force…and not as K9’s. Before long, three months flew by.

“You’ve been chipper lately, Rick. From your scent, you’ve been around an Omega and their pups. Is she cute? Does Lori know?” Shane, a broad-chested Melanin German Shepherd, poked at him. Rick smiled, his red tail wagging at a slow, even pace. Both shifters were taking a lunch break at King County Café.

“Well, she is cute. But she already has a mate. As for her pups, they are two of the cutest wolf born I’ve ever met!” Shane grinned, accidentally popping out a fang. Rick shook his head at his friend and his casual perviness.

“Shane, my brother…she’s a wolfdog like me.” Rick laughed. Shane let out a whine and pouted.

“Damn. So, monogamous.” Rick rolled his eyes once more.

“Happily. To a powerful and very possessive Alpha wolf.” Shane whined again, making Rick laugh once more.

“…Can you tell me more about this Omega? I’ve never met an Omega.” Shane’s thick, black tail was waving like a party flag.

“She’s my brother’s stepdaughter.” Rick started. Shane made a soft woof.

“She can’t be any older than 19 then. That’s young.” Shane pointed out. Rick shook his head.

“Not really. Not for shifters. Unlike you, I was raised in a shifter based household. My mother, while only her generation of blanks, still followed tradition, and married while she was 17. If anything, my cousin is older than average. Most shifters find mates or pair-bonds a couple of years after they have their first shift.” Shane nodded his head like he knew what his friend was saying.

“Where does your cousin live? Maybe we can go and have a pack Hunt. Never had one outside of us two.” He asked. Rick took a bite of a very bloody burger as Shane ate a fogey looking steak. The waitress, a shifter friendly woman, brought out two small shot glasses of warmed beef blood for them to drink. Shane slammed his back with joy. Rick lapped his up, just like a common dog. Shane, being a friendly dick, made kissy noises at him. Rick threw a fry at his friend.

“Asshole.” he finished his blood and stood up. Shane stood as well, placing a twenty and a ten on the table. Both Shane and Rick waved farewell to the gentle waitress and headed for their patrol car.

“Where is your cousin denning up at? Maybe next time you go see her, I’ll come along.” Shane asked. Rick worried his lip at the thought.

“She’s in Salem. But I’m not too worried about Julie. It’s her mate I’m a bit freaked about. He is a purebred.” Shane hissed through his teeth at the notion of facing a purebred shifter.

“She mated with a purebred shifter? What’s his class?” Shane asked. Rick started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Apparently his family is a blended pureblood line. Mostly Canine and Ursine, but also some Feline and Ferals of both classes. No blanks.” Shane let out a whistle.

“There aren’t a lot of pureblood families in Georgia. Unless you mean…” Shane trailed off and turned to gape at Rick.

“…is she mated to a Dixon?” Rick scowled at the condescending tone.

“So what if she is? Daryl is a pretty neat guy. He’s rough and territorial about Julie, but he is devoted to her. Besides, since mating with the younger Dixon man, have you noticed that the Dixon name hasn’t been on the roster or scanner lately? She puts the fear of the Great God into her in-laws.” Shane chuckled.

“Well, now I have to meet her. If she makes the Dixon clan behave, she must be something.” Rick rolled his eyes at his friend.

“I’ll give her a call tonight. But remember, she just had pups. She’s going to be a bit hostile to new males outside her pack.”

~~~…

Daryl was holding one of his sons, who just shifted into his human skin, so he had no idea who he was holding. The other son, also in human skin, was giggling as his mother bathed him in the sink. Brook, or Briar, he wasn’t sure, was in his arms wrapped in a towel. Merle went into town to the bus station to pick up someone, he didn’t look happy.

He winced as he felt his son nip his throat, wriggling happily as he was finally dried off from his bathe. He looked down at the puppy, smiling.

“Julie? Daryl?” both parents turned to see Merle slip in, hiding someone behind his back.

“Merle? Who you got there?” Julie asked, already rubbing a soft towel over the still wet pup. Said puppy howled as he saw his twin, his stubby tail wagging and his little voice babbling as he reached for his twin. Merle slipped fully into the house, the person still hiding behind him. Daryl could see the person was small. Probably a child.

Merle reached around his larger bulk, gently pulling the small body upfront. Daryl felt his eyes widen. It was a child!

“This is my daughter, Anise. Apparently, her mother passed away, and her step father contacted me to take her.” Merle gently pushed the skinny child towards the Omega woman. Julie settled the pup in her arms on a clean towel on the ground. The puppy shook and shifted into his wolf skin. Oh, it was Briar. Daryl was holding Brook. He placed Brook next to his twin.

“Hi there. I’m Julie.” Anise whined and hid behind Merle again.

Anise had thick curly hair, some of it a bit knotted in some places. She had dark skin, bright blue eyes, and was leggy for a child. She definitely wouldn’t have been pegged as Merle’s kid. Merle gently pushed her back towards Julie.

“It’s alright. She’s your auntie. Well, go say hi.” Merle coaxed. Daryl had to admit, she was adorable.

“…hello. I’m Annie.” her voice was very soft, almost too soft to hear. Julie crooned, crouching to be eye level with the girl.

“Hello there, Annie. I’m your auntie Julie. Do you have anything that needs to be carried in?” she asked. Daryl and Merle almost growled as the girl shook her head.

“Mommy’s husband said I should be with my daddy. And that he is the one who should pay for my being a bother.” All three Dixons were growling at that remark. Little Anise flinched and dove behind Merle again. Julie stood and leveled Merle with a cold look.

“If I ever see your ex’s spouse… I just might tear him a new one…physically. With my claws.” Behind her, her two puppies were inching closer to the new child, curious. Both had slipped forward to their mother and father.

“We’ll help.” Both Merle and Daryl said in unison. Merle coaxed Anise out from behind him again, keeping his voice calm.

“Hey now. We ain’t mad at you. At your stepdaddy, yes. But not at you.” he whispered, staying calm for the girl. Anise began to visibly relax and moved out from behind her father.

Daryl noticed something. He called forth a bit of skin, just enough to repurpose his nose. He took a deep breath.

“Merle. Your girl is a shifter,” he announced. Anise flinched again.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be one.” she whimpered. The sound made Julie tense. She then let out a soft, deep breath. Daryl saw Anise sway on her feet. Oh, Julie was bringing forth her Omega pheromones, calming the girl. But that would only work on others in the Canine Class.

“Anise…what’s your skin? We won’t be mad, but we are curious. Everyone in this house is a shifter. But your ugly daddy,” Merle glared at his brother for the teasing remark, “is Ursine. You smell a bit like a puppy.” Daryl had fallen to his knees, making him as unthreatening as possible. Anise glanced at Merle for guidance. Her father nodded. The child then brought forth her skin.

It wasn’t as fluid or graceful as the adults shifting, but clumsy like a toddling puppy. After she turned, her clothes gathered in a puddle, and a bat-eared puppy cowered on the clothes.

Anise’s skin was a leggy puppy, with large satellite ears, and splotches of white, tan, and black covering her small form like dollops of paint. Julie grinned and slipped into her Hybrid skin. Her rump was in the air, wagging playfully. Daryl smiled as, behind her, his sons were mirroring their mother’s playful stance. Her belly hung slightly loose from her milk causing her teats in her skin to droop. Daryl shifted as well, his own clothes pooling under him as he loped over to his mate. Julie let out a soft yip, bringing the puppy over to her.

Merle watched as Julie wrapped her fluffier, larger body around his daughter, chuffing as she coated Anise with her scent. He smiled. She was claiming his daughter as her own.

“Yeah…I’m a male Grizzly. We ain’t meant to be on hand daddies. But Julie and my brother, they can teach you the ways of the Canine and Pack.” he smiled as his daughter’s own short tail was wagging happily. He felt a bit of anger for his ex and her spouse. He then grabbed his wallet, fat from a good payday, and headed for Daryl’s truck.

“Baby bro. My cub needs some shit for her own. I’ll be back. I got my cell, so call me if we need anything in town. Salem is small, I’m heading for Macon.” he knew he wasn’t going to get a reply, but he saw Daryl nod his head. Watching as Anise’s leggy skin stumble over to the twins, he spared her one more smile. And went shopping for supplies.


	4. Chapter 4

When Merle came back…he was met with a peculiar sight: Anise was nursing from Julie, right alongside the twins.

“What the hell? Ain’t she a bit old for that?” he asked as Daryl was heating up some venison stew. Julie was in her skin, cleaning Anise as she nursed. Even though the eight-year-old was four times bigger than the twins, she nursed right alongside them.

“Julie’s instincts kicked in when Annie’s belly growled for food. And since she is not only female but an Omega, she made her eat with the pups. Don’t worry about it.” Daryl then settled some of the stew into a bowl and placed it next to Julie’s head. He served himself a bowl and sat on the floor next to his mate.

“Well, shit. Anyway, I went to Macon and got some things for Anise. They’re in the truck. It’s a lot, so I need some help carrying them in.” Daryl grumbled and set his bowl of food down. He followed his brother outside.

“Geez Merle. What the hell did you buy? She’s only a 60-pound little girl.” Daryl exclaimed as he gaped outside in the bed of his truck. In the bed of the truck was a small futon mattress, blankets, a lot of pillows, some stuffed animals, and several bags of children’s clothes. Digging through the stuff, Daryl also found some shifter friendly soaps and specially made toys for baby shifters, along with more dishes focused on a young girl’s taste, more food, and two small duffle bags that Daryl hasn’t seen since he was a pup.

“I grabbed a bit of everything. I don’t know what she is going to need. I sure as hell wasn’t expecting Lottie to kick the bucket and her dickhead spouse to 86 my cub.” Carrying in the supplies, Merle saw that Anise was no longer nursing, but eating from the bowl of stew in her skin. Julie was in human form and serving another bowl of the stew.

“Merle, I don’t think Lottie was a very good mama. This pup is very underweight for a wild dog shifter pup. That’s one of the reasons I fed her my milk.” Julie sat at the small table in the kitchen, eating Daryl’s share of food. Merle glanced at his brother, said wolf didn’t really care.

“Well Julie, I never really been around Lottie after we shared a Rut. She was a blank and on contraceptives. After that, she left for Atlanta. Heard from her eight months later saying I had a daughter. Offered to help the best that I could, but I was in and out of jail then. Couldn’t do much. I should have at least checked in. Dixon’s are purebloods. Any cub born in our family will be a shifter. I thought I was safe against that, being that Lottie is a pureblood blank. I guess my genes were stronger.”

The Dixon household wasn’t very big, being only three bedrooms and no indoor bathroom. With an open-air kitchen, Merle sometimes felt like he was living in a bunkhouse in the outback, or at least from the later 1890s. It used to be a moonshine cabin, made by their grandfather’s grandfather. Apparently, their grandfather’s grandfather enjoyed the pleasure of the local red women. He was an immigrant from the woodland of Ireland, no spouse. Until coming to Georgia.

Now the house has been in the family for generations, occasionally updated by some savvier Dixons. It suited the family of Shifters just fine.

Placing all of the stuff for Anise in the only empty room, Daryl and Merle began to assemble the small futon for the girl.

“…Never did knew you liked colored women, Merle,” Daryl mumbled. Both brothers listened as Julie was telling stories to Anise, making her giggle. She shifted into her human skin for that to happen.

“Yeah, Well. I tried to keep it a secret from Pa. You know how he was like. And How he still is.” Daryl didn’t respond to the remark.

“Yeah, I know. I’m still waiting for him to pop up from whatever hell he was at and confront Julie.”

“We’ll protect her. We just have to prove our Love for Julie is stronger than our fear of Pa.”

~~~…

Anise has been with the Sagesong Dixon household for a week now when Rick and Shane came up for the bimonthly bonding.

“Auntie!” Carl came running from the car and pounced on his gentle aunt. Rick was chuckling by the car, his red tail wagging in amusement. Shane was watching as his favorite nephew was chattering away with Julie.

“So that’s Julie. The pretty Omega.” he casually mentioned. As soon as the words slipped out, there were twin snarls coming from the nearby woods. A massive scarred up wolf and an equally scarred grey bear burst through the woods, scaring the shit out of the Melanin Shepherd.

“And that big ass wolf is her mate.” Rick pitched in. Shane slipped into his skin, and already knew he was dwarfed to the pureblood brothers. Rick was laughing at his friend’s dilemma.

After being tossed around by the two Dixon brothers, Shane slunk in the house, his tail a tight curl into his belly. Rick was sitting at a table, enjoying some coffee as Julie bounced one of her sons. By her side, a dark-skinned girl was playing with the other son.

“You’re Shane, right? I’m Julie Sagesong. This pup in my arms is Brook, and the one with my niece is Briar. Identical twins except for their pelts.” Julie kneeled to rub the flattened ear of the other shifter. Shane whined as her soft fingers made him grumble with pleasure. Behind him, the big scarred up wolf was snarling as his mate petted him.

“Oh, shush. I’m a wolf too, Daryl. I’m loyal to you and only you. Till Death do us part. Literally. Now change back, get some clothes on, and get Anise ready for a Hunt. I’m going to visit my cousin.” Rick barked out a laugh as the big wolf, Daryl, grumbled and slunk away. The large bear outside was casually rubbing his back against a tree. Shane remained crouched on the ground, still off-put by the massive wolf.

A few minutes later, Daryl walked out in a wife-beater and jeans riding low on his hips. He wore a scowl as he growled at Shane. Walking towards the door, He began shouting.

“Merle! Shift back into your human skin, you ugly bastard!” the bear shifter made a grumbling sound, and slunk off to a nearby shed.

“So, Rick. It’s been two weeks since we last talked, how have you been?” Julie set a cup of juice in front of the older man. Rick chuckled and handed the cup to a very eager Carl. The five-year-old slurped down the juice with glee.

“I’ve been better. The little girl though. Who is she?” he asked, sitting at the small table. The said girl handed him Briar and went to play with Carl.

“That’s Anise. Merle’s daughter. Since she’s from a pureblood lineage, she already has her shifter skin. Canine. Her mama died, and her stepdaddy is a real shit dick. Sent her here with nothing but the rags on her back. Merle is Ursine, and male Urine aren’t very paternal, but he’s trying.” Rick turned to see Anise shifting into her painted puppy skin, bouncing around Carl, making him laugh and squeal with joy.

“Is she enrolled yet? In school?” Rick asked. Julie placed Brook onto the floor, the infant shifting into his skin and bouncing off to try and romp with the older kids. Briar was squirming in his uncle’s lap, also wanting to play. Rick chuckled and set the puppy down.

“Not yet. It’s only July.” Julie then made a soft chirp as Daryl sat in a chair and moved her into his lap, still growling possessively at Shane.

“You can turn back now, you know?” Rick told his friend. Shane whined but still didn’t move. Julie giggled.

“He’s intimidated. It seems that Daryl is a stronger Alpha. And since he has a mate and pups, much more dangerous.” Julie then stuck her tongue out at Shane. Rick grinned, she was teasing him. He made kissy noises at the Shepherd, earning a glower from the dog. Daryl laughed at the notion.

When the sun finally rested behind the horizon, Rick lead Carl over into the woods. The child already knew what to expect as he walked behind his father’s heavy steps as they went deeper into the woods. Behind him, Shane walked just slightly to his left. He shifted back into human form but was shirtless.

“Rick…where are we walking?” Shane asked. Rick turned and grinned at his confused friend.

“The Dixons claimed this part of the woods and have a special designation for a Hunt. Since only Canines have routine Hunts, Merle will be watching the twins and Carl until morning. And since he is a male Ursine, he enjoys his own Hunt alone.” As he spoke, Carl bolted ahead, already ready to play in the Hunting spot.

The Hunting spot was a grassy clearing, with a fire pit in the center and a teeny teardrop camper. The camper was more for the pups and Carl, since Carl doesn’t have a pelt yet, and the puppies too small to join a Hunt. Over against the copse of trees, was a small brook, too shallow for fish, but the water was fresh and clean enough to safely drink. And since it was hot, Carl was already stripping buck naked to play in the shallow water.

“You can tell by his shamelessness to nudity he is shifter raised.” Shane joked. Rick laughed and also started to strip. Shane shed his pants and boots, moving to sit next to the shallow brook. Rick was laying in the grass, happily stretched out in the rising moonlight.

“We’re here.” Rick turned to see Julie, already undressed and holding both her pups in a sling. Daryl was also nude, still silently snarling at Shane. Clinging to the older woman, Anise was also naked, nervous. This was going to be her first Hunt. Behind the wolves was Merle, he was wearing only a pair of loose, denim jeans and a leather snap bracelet. Shane noticed all the thick scars on both Dixon brothers. They were white and faded from age, but still numerous. Merle also had a pack of food for the pups and Carl for the night and blankets.

Julie was pulling a small playpen out of the teardrop camper and began setting it up. She set her sling inside, watching as the pups began to romp about. Carl came walking up to help or at least try to help get the camper ready for the kids. Merle dropped a towel over his head and went back to setting up the tent.

“Shane. We’re getting ready to start.” Rick stood behind Julie and watched as her body shimmered and melted away into a long-haired, brindled-and-splotched wolf. Her belly was a bit longer now that she was nursing a pair of puppies, but she was beautiful. Daryl shifted next, and a broad golden wolf with small spots along his rear and mouth that looked like blood splatter. Some of his fur was gone along his back, showing the forming lines of his scars. Rick shifted next, a mostly red and curly-coated wolfdog, with some light peach coloring on his belly and underside of his tail. Shane shifted after into his Melanin Shepherd and crouched down slightly as Daryl snarled at him. He was new to the pack. He was the lowest dog. All four adult shifters turned and waited for Anise. The child of eight closed her eyes in concentration and shifted with a tumbling of fur and feet. Julie padded over to the unsteady pup, licking her rump, and helping her to her feet. Anise was a painted dog/African wolf hybrid, so she was very tall for her age and breed. Luckily, her aunt is also a Hybrid. Julie nosed her until she stood on tall, skinny feet with paws way too big for her small body. Daryl plotted over and also licked her, on the shoulder though. Rick bowed his front legs down, his tail wagging for play. Julie made a crooning growl, inviting Shane to come and bond with the pack. In comparison, he was larger than Julie, equal to Rick, and a hell of a lot smaller than Daryl. Sniffing Anise, Shane flicked his tongue out and spiked her short hair in front of her face. The puppy had long fur in front of her eyes, giving her some adorable bangs. And her fur had tight little curls spread sporadically over her body. She almost had a little nappy mohawk trailing down her spine. Still, she was adorable.

Daryl moved into the front of the group and threw back his head. His howl was rich, bellowing, and deep. Julie let out her own cry. Her howl was lilting and cracked in certain places. Rick’s own howl was more of a scream, it wouldn’t be too out of place for a coyote, but it was trailing into a deep drawl bell. Shane howled as well. It wasn’t as strong or as harmonious as a wolf’s, but it carried. And Anise’s howl was scratchy and squeaky, but sharp. All five joined their chorus, behind them in the camp, twin peeping howls screeched with their parents. And Shane could have laughed as Carl tried to join in, but he lacked the proper cords.

Daryl trailed off his cry, turning to nuzzle Julie who was rubbing against him. And they were off, flying through the woods. Shane and Rick followed, keeping Anise in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

The twins were turning a year old today, and both Grimes males were ecstatic since the pups were now old enough to start mini Hunting. Even though Carl still didn’t have a pelt, Rick was going to make him join the mini Hunt. The boy was thrilled.

He somehow convinced Lori to come along for the weekend, that was a miracle of itself. Carl was literally bouncing in his car seat as they drove towards Salem. Shane went ahead a day earlier. Rick was surprised he got along with Merle. Must be because both of them aren’t a wolf or part wolf. But the hour and the forty-five-minute trip was already becoming too much for the blank woman.

“Explain to me why we have to go to your nephews birthday?” Lori snipped. Rick bit down a growl.

“Look, to be completely fair, we always go to your sister's kids' parties or your cousins. But you never want to go to my family socials. You owe me this. Besides, Carl loves his cousins, and he is eager for mini Hunting as well.” Rick stated, plain and simple. Lori huffed.

“But Carl isn’t a dog! Or a wolf or any type of…Fur Face!” Rick slammed down on the brakes, skidding the car into a halt. The Grimes family were the only ones on the road at the moment, so it was no worry. But Carl let out a soft yelp as he was whipped around very quickly, causing him to cry.

“Loraine Abigail Grimes!” Rick was appalled by his spouse.

To call someone a Fur Face was almost a horrible slur that shifters compare to being called “nigger” or something equally offensive. Such A slur was mostly used by those who thought themselves better than shifters, being seen as to them being blank is better.

Rick eased off the brakes and moved the car to the lip of the highway and put it in park. He began taking deep, shaky breaths. Lori unbuckled to turn in her seat to tend to her son. Carl flinched away from his mother, already noting what she said was not okay.

“…Is that really what you think of me? That I’m just a fur face? I love you, and our son. I don’t care if he doesn’t grow to have a pelt or a skin. He’s my son. But…how can you say such a thing? What if he does grow to have a skin? Are you going to be a prejudiced person to our son?” Rick snarled out, his voice soft and low. Lori inched away from the angry male.

“That’s not what I…Rick, I never thought you were…” she stammered. Rick took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. He walked around and checked on a still whimpering Carl.

“Shh…It’s okay. I ain’t mad at you. Don’t cry. Hey, want to stop and get cookies for the puppies? They’re old enough for those now.” Rick crooned to his sniffling child. Carl nodded, already feeling better with the promise of treats. Once his child was calm, Rick then paced by the car, still pissed off. Lori watched from her seat. He finally stopped by her window.

“Lori. If I ever hear you make a comment in front of me again…I will get angry. I’m going to chalk this off as a pent up stress factor. But I am warning you... if you make another comment around Julie and the Dixon...Then I won’t help you.” without saying another word, Rick slipped back into the car and continued the trip.

~~~…

Anise was watching over her twin cousins while Merle, Daryl, and Julie were preparing for the mini Hunt. Merle was making a blank friendly course for Carl with help from Shane, while Daryl was hiding caged mice in crevices around the small yard, covering them with leaves and wild herbs. Julie was making some odd cake that smelled of vanilla and peaches, along with roasted rabbit and wilted Queen Anne carrots. Anise was in charge of making sure the twins don’t cause any mayhem.

“Annie, dear? I need a taste tester right now.” Julie asked. Anise glanced at the romping puppies.

“They’ll be fine for a few minutes, don’t worry.” Taking a step over Brook and Briar, Anise stood next to her aunt, her little mouth open like a bird's. Julie chuckled and popped a carrot and a bit of meat into her mouth. Anise made a soft purring sound.

“I take it that you enjoy it?” she joked. Anise nodded her head.

“It’s yummy.” she chirped. Julie made a soft chirp back. It was an Omega call of approval. Anise felt her tail pop out, already wagging away like a propeller.

“Something smells good.” Shane bound into the open-air kitchen, a bit grimy from preparing the course for Carl. Merle stomped in after, giving his daughter a ruffle on the head.

“Where’s Daryl?” he asked. Julie shrugged.

“Probably still prepping the camp for tonight. Is Rick here yet?” she asked finally placing the roasting rabbit in the stove to stay warm. Shane reached over to taste some of the homemade icing Julie made for the cake.

“...Did you use peach nectar in this?” Shane asked, stealing more of the sweet treat, earning a swat from a spoon from Julie. Merle cackled as Shane yelped.

“Yes. And a bit of smoked whiskey. I’ve made some with root beer for the pups and Carl. And if you take another swipe, I will smack you again!” she turned to take another swipe at Shane, catching the seat of his pants with the broad side of the spoon, making him yelp. Merle and Anise cackled. The twins, realizing their mother was free to play with them, howled for attention. Julie chuckled and went to tend to her puppies.

“Let’s get you down for a nap. Anne, You have my permission to beat your daddy with the broom.” Anise grinned. Merle squawked.

Daryl finished hiding the last of the mice, and shifter friendly toys around the Hunting Ground when he heard the crunch of gravel from car tires. He smiled. He never thought that after two years of meeting Julie, his life was fruitful and wonderous. Even inviting her cousin into the pack helped. He began his trek towards the house but paused as a new scent tickled his nose. It wasn’t Julie’s pumpkin pie scent or Merle’s smokey acorn scent. It wasn’t any of the pups still milky scent or Anise’s anise smell. Hell, it wasn’t even the smell of gunpowder and dandelions which he knew as Shane’s. It wasn’t even the smell of magnolia sap and gun oil that relates to Rick. But this scent, It was sour like stale blood and sharp as ground teeth. His tail bristled. He knew of one Alpha male who had this smell. He shifted violently into his skin and bound out of the woods towards the sour scent.

~~~…

Rick pulled up to the Dixon house and slammed on the brakes as he saw Daryl violently fighting with a massive dark gray bear, bigger than Merle. Shane and Merle were also fighting, but a pair of coyotes. Rick saw Julie was also in her skin, covering her soft body over the three pups, she was snarling as a scarred wolf was approaching her. Rick reacted fast and shifted before he was fully out of the car, slamming into the wolf.

“Rick!” Lori screamed. Carl screamed too, not used to seeing his daddy attacking another shifter in skin. The sounds from all the fighting were deafening.

Shane finally pinned down one of the coyotes as Merle flung one into the brush. He shifted back, bloody and nude, and picked up something, a gun. He let out two rounds into the air, finally breaking up the fights.

“ENOUGH! Police!” Shane kept his gun pointed to the sky but was ready to use it against the massive grey bear that wasn’t Merle. Daryl limped away from the big bear, heading for his mate. Rick’s red fur was dark with lacerations, but he kept the other wolf pinned. Merle rose onto his hind legs, towering and protecting his gentler packmates. He let out a roar, warning the other bear. Rick and Daryl finally turned back into human skin, some of their wounds already healed from the shift. Merle waited until the other bear shifted back to change.

The other bear was a large, cruel-looking man with icy eyes and a shaved head. He looked like Merle but was much bigger and a hell of a lot older. Daryl dashed around the older man to head for his mate. Luckily, Julie was unharmed.

Julie shifted back, fully clothed. Being an Omega, she wasn’t a fighter. But she was ready to shed blood for her cubs.

“Who the hell are you?” she snarled. The man snarled back.

“The question is, bitch. Who the hell are you? This is my territory.” Both Daryl and a still shifted Merle snarled at the man.

“The hell it is! You left, and I started the new generation. You ain’t welcome here!” Daryl shouted. Merle houghed and reared onto his back feet and slammed his front on the ground. The man scoffed.

“And making a litter with a Prairie nigger is so well? And you, Merle. Fucking an actual nigger chick, making half breed pups. I thought I taught you better than that.” Daryl snarled and moved to attack the man but was calmly held back by Julie’s soft hand.

“You’re Will Dixon. I should have figured.”

Rick shifted back and allowed Julie to lick his wounds on his back. Lori was still in the car, for her safety and Carl’s. Shane and Merle kept Will Dixon at a distance as Julie tended to her packmates and their wounds. Her pups were placed in the car with Lori and Carl. Anise refusing to leave Merle’s sight, though. The scarred, skinny wolf and two coyotes were part of Will’s new pack.

Julie finished licking the wounds on Rick’s back and sat back on her heels. While Daryl was a bit bigger than him, he slipped on the faded jeans he borrowed from the larger man. Daryl was pacing in front of the trio, snarling whenever one of even twitched. Rick then walked over to Lori and the kids.

“Hand me my phone,” Rick ordered. Lori did just that, still shaking in fear from witnessing a fight. Quickly dialing 911, Rick waited for a response.

“911, what is your emergency?” the operator droned.

“This is Sherriff’s Deputy Rick Grimes of King County, Georgia. I am in Salem, Georgia At the Dixon residence. We were just engaged in a Territorial Fight. Needs medics and Officers.” Rick stated, slipping into the rigidness of police business.

“Officers are on their way. How many Shifters are in need of medicine and rations?” the operator asked.

“Five friendly, four foes. Three cubs, two blanks.” Rick replied.

“Thank you. Are any of the blanks injured?”

“Luckily no. Listen, I have to hang up now, the shifter foes are too dangerous to be left alone for long. Please hurry.” hanging up, Rick tossed his phone back into the car. Lori refused to look at him.

“Carl, sweetie. How are the puppies?” He asked. Carl wiped his snotty nose but tried to give his father a brave grin.

“Brook and Briar are okay. Is Annie alright?” he asked. Rick crooned and reached over to nuzzle his pup.

“Anise is fine. I have to go and make sure the bad guys don’t get away from your uncles, can you watch the babies?” he asked. Carl nodded. Rick then glanced at Lori.

“Lori, you need to put away your racism and go help Julie. She’s an Omega, they are not fighters and she is running ragged trying to keep the peace. The boys will be fine in the car. But we need help!” Lori scoffed.

“You were getting pretty chummy with her earlier.” she snipped. Rick bit down a snarl.

“Julie is an Omega. She is wired to nurture and heal. As an Omega, her saliva has more healing enzymes than any other shifter right now. She was healing me. Now enough with this pettiness about her!” Lori flinched, but she complied.

~~~…

The police arrived and quickly placed Will Dixon and his three lackeys in separate cars. An EMT who was one of the first to arrive began handing out calorie-dense snack bars and electrolyte-rich liquids. Because they were Shifters, there was no need for stitches or braces. But each fighting male was given a shifter friendly painkiller, which in reality was no different than a horse tranquilizer and placed heated blankets on the still naked Merle and Shane. The blankets offered a sense of modesty and were infused with calming oils to prevent any more aggression.

“Officer Grimes?” Rick turned to face a worn-out looking sheriff, who was giving a sideways glance towards the two other Dixon men. Both brothers ignored the sheriff and allowed Julie to fuss over them.

“Since this was a territory fight, I’m not sure what the judges are going to do. Territory fights are messy and usually end up with a Shifter dead. But luckily, despite some deep bone bruises and lacerations, everyone is okay. Will Dixon has been a thorn in our side for years. And he chose to fight without guidelines, so he probably won’t be released. As for the coyotes and unknown wolf, they simply followed their Alpha and after some rehabilitation, will be released. However, because two officers of the law were involved, the Rogues may possibly get a heavy sentence.” the tired sheriff turns to see Julie and Daryl retrieve their pups from the car, Carl latching on to Julie’s soft frame. Anise was clinging to her father as Lori was on her phone talking to someone, possibly her prejudiced mother.

“Thank you. I got every handled from here.” Rick gave his farewell to the tired man and walked over to Lori.

“NO problem. Ever since the youngest Dixon got married, we had no troubles with Merle. Everyone down at the station adores her, especially since she chewed out Merle in front of everyone.” Rick smiled at the taunt.

“She’s good for them. Anyways, take care.” The tired sheriff nodded and began to motion for his team to leave. The EMT’s were finishing giving boosters to the other shifters to prevent Pseudo-rabies and infection. After that, they all left.

Rick scowled as he saw Lori quickly hang up her phone. She was still in the car. He tapped on the glass by her head.

“Lori. We are still going to have dinner and a small party for the kids, no Hunt this week. Come up to the house. Julie has some peach tea brewed.” Rick waited for Lori to respond. But the woman was silent. She did follow him though.

Inside the house, Julie was nursing one of her pups in his human skin, so Rick couldn’t tell who it was. The year-old puppy was grunting as he drank from his mother. Anise and Carl were sitting on the porch, happily eating some of the roast Julie made earlier. Merle and Daryl were also on the porch, keeping a protective vigil as Shane drank some of the sweetened tea Julie made. Lori sat down on the worn couch inside, still nervous.

“Is everyone alright?” Rick finally asked. The adults made murmurs of agreement as the pups and Carl continued to eat.

“Rick, cousin. We are alright now. Just relax and eat. We’re safe for now.” Julie’s soft voice caressed Rick’s inner Alpha, calming him.

“I never thought Will Dixon would be so…brutal,” Shane whispered. Both the Dixon Brothers remained silent.

“Hey, Dare? We did it.” Merle whispered after a few minutes. Daryl gave his brother a peculiar glance.

“Did what?” he asked. Merle grinned, his smile lacking the usual sneer.

“Our love for Julie was stronger than our fear of Dad.” Daryl smiled and looked towards his mate, who was giving Anise and Carl some of the cake she made earlier.

“I think…we’ll be okay from now on.” Merle smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

After Will Dixon was sent to prison, the summer ended four months later, smooth and quiet. Anise Dixon lived too far out of the town for the local school bus to come by, so she was gonna be homeschooled by Julie.

“Alright, Annie. We’ll split the day. 8 am to 11 am is classical schoolwork, Noon we will eat lunch and, and from 1 to 3 we will focus on Shifter culture and every Friday we will focus on hunting with blank weapons, your Uncle Daryl and daddy will help you with that part. From Monday to Thursday, we will cut our classes to three. Every Friday after 2 pm I will give you a weekly test on your classics, and then the weekend is yours. Sound like a plan?” Julie asked. Anise smiled and was visibly bouncing on the couch with her butt. In a simple playpen that was normally reserved for actual puppies, Briar and Brook were figuring out a toddler puzzle made from soft yet sturdy toys their father made.

“We’ll start your school next week, at the same time as Carl enters second grade. This week, we will go into town and gather supplies. I need to pick up a pamphlet that will measure out which grade you belong in. Shifter-born children are more advanced than blanks, but it doesn’t hurt on finding out your levels.” Julie smiled as her niece was still bouncing in her seat.

“This is gonna be fun!!” Anise threw back her head and let out a tiny howl, sparking her cousins into howling as well.

“Now, Merle and Daryl went to work on their bikes, so I have the truck for the day. We’ll pick up groceries and such for the week. We can also have lunch in town for once.” Julie then went about gathering supplies into a baby bag.

“Auntie, how do you earn money? Uncle Daryl works with Park and Recreation service and Daddy is a mechanic.” Anise asked. Julie giggled.

“I make homeopathic remedies for some posh blanks. Since more and more blanks are against modern medicine, I sell some herbs on curing sores, colds, fevers, and even make some aphrodisiacs. I also make jams and juices for bakeries.” the Omega explained.

“What’s an aphrodisiac?” Anise asked. Julie blushed.

“…It um, helps men make babies with their mates or spouses. At least that’s the simple version.” Julie stammered. Anise cocked her head to the side, curious.

“So…you are like a witch?” she asked. Julie touched her chin in thought with her index finger.

“You know…I think I am. I do know some simple Ojibwe spells for purifying and relaxing the mind and soul. I think I can perform a curse or two.” Anise let out a squeal.

“Can I learn to be a witch too?!” Julie laughed.

“Sure, why not. But first, let's get our shopping done.” turning to the twins, Julie coaxed the infants into shifting into their skins. Anise found Julie’s travel basket which she put her pups in.

“Pretty soon, we are gonna need car seats for all of you.” Julie teased. Anise slipped on her shoes. She noticed they were getting a bit snug.

“Me too?” she asked.

“Maybe not. You are quite tall for a ten-year-old. But we can see if we can find you some new shoes and such.” Slipping on her own sandals, Julie held her pup basket and waited for Anise to open the door.

Settling her pups in the truck, she fiddled with the radio until she found some Bon Jovi playing. They were off.

~~~…

Lori was beyond upset. She was beyond pissed off. Rick was pleased. Joyous. Pouncing around his feet was a dark brown, curly-coated wolf cub. The cub had bright blue eyes as his skinny tail wagged. Carl shifted. It wasn’t uncommon for shifter children to get their skin if they are engrossed with the culture early. Normally, the skin wouldn’t show until the kid hits puberty, but Carl was a bit different. It wasn’t a bad thing.

“Great. I have a puppy for a son now.” Lori grumbled. Rick ignored her and shifted into his curly red coat. Carl yipped as he was able to play with his father happily.

“Rick, now what do we do? Carl will need to assign for new classes in the fall.” Lori whined. Rick huffed and shifted back, scowling as Lori pouted.

“School doesn’t start until next week, all we have to do is call and tell them. King County had a few shifter families, so signing up for shifter friendly classes will be easy. He will still have agemates to play with and learn social skills.” Rick was then helping Carl shift back into human form. The boy fell on his human butt with a laugh, naked as a jaybird. The now seven-year-old ran up to his nude father, his stubby tail popped.

“Oh, your aunty and uncles are going to be so thrilled!” Rick cheered. Carl laughed. Lori sighed and rubbed her temples.

“Does this mean I can join Hunting? I want to catch an alligator!” Carl cheered back. Rick laughed.

“Not even your uncle Daryl will hunt a gator. Merle might, but no wolf will.” Rick picked up his naked child, his own tail popped and wagging away.

“Rick… Can you handle Carl for the weekend? I’m gonna go see my mother.” Lori suddenly spat out. Confused, Rick held Carl on his hip.

“Uh, sure. Is everything alright?” Lori didn’t look at Rick.

“…Everything is fine.”

~~~…

Merope Campbell lived in Willow Creek, Georgia, a little more than an hour’s drive from her daughter and grandson. Despite usually being uneasy around Shifters, especially Canine Class, Merry loved her Son in law. Rick was loyal, never even glanced at another woman, or man, and cherished her grandson. If Carl ended up being a Shifter, she hopes he was Canine Class. He would be the cutest puppy ever!

So she was surprised to see Lori crying on her porch.

“Lori? Sweetie? Is everything alright?” she asked. Lori sniffled and wiped her face, like a toddler.

“It’s Carl!” Merope felt her pulse speed up.

“What’s wrong with Carl?! Is he sick? Hurt?!” Merope knelt down on her porch by her daughter, concerned for her only grandchild.

“He’s…He’s…” she stammered

“Lori! What’s wrong with Carl?!” Merope could feel her heart about to skip a beat with panic. Lori let out a soft sob, her shoulders shaking.

“He’s…a Shifter.” Merope let out a breath of relief.

“Is that all? You had me worried.” Merope laughed.

“Carl must be an adorable puppy. Is he a pup? What kind of Shifter is he?” Merry was ecstatic. She felt pride for her grandson. But Lori…she seemed shocked that Merope was happy.

“Mom. He’s a damn dog! I can’t have a mongrel for a son!” Merope let out a gasp.

“Lorraine! How can you say such cruel things about your own child! He was bound to be a shifter. His daddy is one! And you are shifter born! Your daddy was a strong Bayou wolf, and he cherished you before he was shot. Where is this cruelty and specism coming from?” Merope stood and walked inside.

“Get your ass in here! You and I are gonna have a talk.” Merope had to promise herself that she wasn’t going to beat her daughter.

~~~…

Julie let out a squeal as Carl, her favorite nephew! Came bouncing up the porch stairs in his fuzzy pelt! Anise shifted rapidly and bounced after her cousin. She was noticeably taller and more muscular, but that’s only because she is a different species of Canine, and she’s older. Rick stood next to his car, smiling as his son pounced on some mice Julie let loose.

“He’s a beautiful cub. Where’s Shane? It’s Hunting weekend.” Julie asked. Her two 15-month-old pups were napping after gorging themselves on some diner food. Rick smiled at their round bellies, full of rich food.

“Shane is coming later. I wanted to spend time with my cousin and nephews and niece. Besides, I’ve been having issues with Lori lately.” Rick moved to sit on the porch, all the tension starting to bleed through his body. Julie spared one more look at her cubs and moved to sit next to her cousin. She preferred to call him cousin instead of uncle. Rick was much younger than her stepdaddy, closer to her age than anything. That was the reason she called him cousin. Made more sense to her.

“What’s wrong?” Julie asked, reaching out to gently cup Rick’s neck.

“I thought she was okay with my being a Canine. But the past year, she has been cold and crass with me. It’s almost the point of abuse. She belittles me for acting on my instincts, insults me when I try to teach Carl our ways. Hell, she even has been calling me Fur Face. I’m terrified she is gonna do something to my pup.” Rick felt the soft burn of tears in his eyes gather. Julie crooned, trying to soothe her family.

“Oh, Rick.” Julie then guided Rick’s head to her slim neck. Rick let out some shuddering breaths as he finally cried.

“I love Lori. I wanted her to be my mate, not my wife or pair bond. But she changed. Or at least, she is showing her true colors. Jules, I don’t know what to do.” Rick continued to cry.

“I have an idea, but we’ll wait for the others. IN the meantime, why don’t you get some sleep? I’ll watch over Carl.” Rick nodded and moved to undress. He began slipping into his skin, stumbling a bit as he loafed over to some shadows. He let out a large sigh and fell asleep.

~~~…

Shane was swearing as he pulled his jeep into Salem’s auto shop. He stepped out, his tail popped and bristled as he looked over the piece of crap to find the problem.

“Shane?” looking up, The Shepherd grinned as a grease-covered Merle walked up to him.

“Dixon! Thank god.” Merle grinned as Shane moved to embrace him. He grumbled a bit. Canines were very…touchy when it came to pack and family.

“I was just about to get off work for the weekend, but I can take a look at your jeep real quick.” Shane smiled.

“Thank god. I have no idea what is wrong with my car.” Merle snorted and motioned for a few others to push the car inside.

“Give me ten minutes and I can find the problem. Won’t be able to fix it until Monday though.” Merle mentioned.

“That’s fine. It’s Hunting weekend, anyway. Got good news though.” Shane could not stop grinning or get his tail to stop wagging.

“Oh yeah?” Merle asked, already popping up the hood of the jeep. He began shuffling about in the car.

“Jesus, Officer. When’s the last time you got this hunk of junk tuned up?” Merle snipped. Shane let out a soft, weak chuckle.

“Well…What month is it?” he asked. Merle gave him a leer.

“August. the 25th.”

“Last October then.” Merle let out a string of curses.

“I ought to whoop your ass! Your damn Junk Jeep needs a complete tune-up! Oil, fluids, hell, even the brakes and spark plugs. You ain’t leaving Salem for the weekend, that’s for sure.” Merle shut the hood and reach over to swat at Shane.

“Hey, that’s an assault on a police officer.”

“Like I give a shit. All I got is a bike. Have a spare helmet, so you’re with me.” Merle turned to murmur to one of the others that he was leaving for the weekend. He then motioned for Shane to follow him.

“Here’s the helmet.” Shane slipped on the dome and crawled up behind Merle on the bike.

“So, what’s the good news you have?” Merle asked. Shane chuckled.

“Carl is a wolf.”

~~~…

Lori finished crying on her mother’s couch. Merope still had her hand raised, Lori’s cheek was red.

“I did not raise my only daughter to be a specist. So, your son is a shifter. Who cares? He is gonna be a strong and healthy wolf that will need his mama for guidance. And Rick. Your husband? Loves you and adores you and you have been cruel to him! Have you forgotten that he chose you to be his partner? That he agreed to marry you instead of taking a mate? I am disgusted with you.” Merope then turned and dug around in a drawer. She found a pack of cigarettes and lit one. She pulled in a draw and blew out a sweet-smelling cloud of smoke.

“Now. You are going to go home and support your son and husband with Shifter traditions. You are going to submit to Rick for punishment and then, you are going to start taking Shifter culture classes until I say so. And then, you are taking counseling sessions until I deem you fit.”

“Mom..” Lori gasped out. Merry snarled at her daughter. She wasn’t a shifter, but she was born to a pair of Feline Class.

“Don’t. Speak. I am appalled that you have become this…thing. Your daddy would have tanned your hide by now, God rest his soul. But listen to me, Lorraine. If I ever, EVER, even hear your drivel about anti shifter nonsense, I will beat you black and blue myself.” Merope Campbell then turned her back on her daughter and began rummaging through the drawer again. She found a small picture of a large swamp wolf curled playfully around a black-haired baby. Lori’s father.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter seems to bounce around, so I'm sorry if it seems awkward in comparison to my other chapters.

Carl was nine years old when Lori first struck him. It was a Hunting Weekend, so he was full of energy, waiting for his uncle and father to finish their paperwork at the station. He knocked over one of Lori’s gawdy and lumpy fruit bowls she adored, and it shattered. Carl tried to clean it up, but Lori saw him. He was perked: his ears out, and flat against this skull.

“I’m sorry, mom. I didn’t mean to break it…” he couldn’t get any more out as Lori smacked him across the face, knocking him into the pottery shards. It was to Carl’s luck that Rick walked in just to see him yelp as he hit the shards.

“LORI! What the fuck?!” he shifted into his red pelt and snarled at Lori, forcing her back as Shane, who was right behind him, moved to scoop up a shocked Carl. Rick was still snarling at his wife.

“Rick, we’ll deal with later. We need to get Carl to Julie. Now.” Shane placed Carl in his jeep, as Rick, still in his skin, jumped to lay down next to his child. The Melanin Shepherd was also snarling at Lori as he grabbed Rick’s things. Keeping his eye on the woman he once loved like a packmate, the shifter left.

Carl was crying into his father’s thick fur as they drove to Salem. Already, his lip and cheek were bruising from Lori’s blow. Shane was driving, but he was shaking with how angry he was.

“Rick, buddy. I need you to shift back and make some calls. To the station, to Julie, to Merry.” the larger man asked. Rick’s wedge-shaped head nodded, and he began to shift back. He was stark ass nude when he finished. He grabbed his phone from his mangled jeans and began to dial King County Station.

~~~…

Daryl was leaning against Julie’s soft figure, his callused hands resting on her swell of a stomach, feeling his next litter in her shift around under his palm. Brook and Briar, already a pair of devious two year olds, were harassing their uncle as he tried to doze under the shady trees. Merle wasn’t shifted, but he still let out a growl that sent the two terrors screaming with joy and safe fear. Anise, a strong eleven-year-old who was quite tall for her age, was finishing up her homework that Daryl assigned her. Well, she’s homeschooled. All work is homework.

Julie was singing a soft little song, placing her hand on top of Daryl’s.

“I’m hoping for a daughter. The doctor said there are three inside me.” Julie cooed as she felt one of her unborn cubs push against their daddy’s palm. Daryl let out a soft growl.

“As long as they are born healthy, I don’t give a shit. A little girl would be nice, though. This pack needs more girls.” Julie smiled and went back to stroking her swollen belly.

Daryl had his head laying on Julie’s stomach when Shane’s jeep, just the jeep, pulled up with a screech. Rick stepped out, naked and visibly pissed off. He was cradling Carl to his chest. Daryl jumped to his feet. He could smell the pup’s blood.

“What happened?” he snarled. Nearby, Merle jumped to his feet as well.

“What the hell? Why is the pup bleeding?!” Merle snarled out, carefully scooping Carl from his father and bringing him inside. Rick stumbled over to Julie, collasping at her feet as he let out shuddering cries. The pregnant Omega turned to look at Shane for answers.

“What happened?” she asked. Shane let out a snarl.

“Lori. Lori struck Carl. We don’t know why, but once was enough.” Julie nodded and struggled to rise to her feet. Daryl and Shane moved to help her.

“I’ll go tend to Carl. Daryl, can you help Rick?” her mate nodded once, and knelt to help his pack mate.

Inside, Merle got Carl to nibble on some of frozen peach slices for his lip. The big bear was now rummaging through Julie’s med pack for some bandages to place on the boy’s scraped up knees. Anise was also helping to the best of her ability, by licking the scrapes. She may not have the Omega’s special enzyme in her saliva, but she still has the Canine Class penicillin rich spit. By her legs, both Brook and Briar whined for attention, still too young to realize something bad has happened. Julie sat down in a chair, let out a huff as her body adjusted back into a resting position.

“Carl, sweetie. Can you tell me what happened?” Julie asked, calm and quiet. Carl finished his peach slice.

“Mom…she hit me. I was eager for the weekend, but I knocked over one of her ugly vases. I tried to pick it up, but she hit me. Dad and Shane came in as I fell onto the shards. Dad shifted and made mom move back and Shane got me into his jeep. We came here… Auntie, why did mom hit me?” he asked. Julie crooned at the boy.

“Your mother has some issues that she unexpectedly took out on you. But we aren’t gonna let her strike you again, not now. Not ever. Come on, lets get ready for the Hunt.” Carl hopped off the counter Merle set him upon, instantly surrounded by the twins, who just now realize their favorite cousin was here to play.

“Earl! Earl!” Carl giggled as Brook, or Briar, tried to pronounce his name. The twins whined for attention as they chattered at him in their baby language.

Julie walked outside to see Shane and her mate comforting Rick as he cried. Julie let out a croon, alerting the three Alpha males she was there.

“Carl!” Rick called out for his pup, happily embracing the boy as Carl cried into his bare chest. Daryl scrambled up to help his gestated mate.

“Is he alright?” he asked. Julie nodded.

“Yeah. He’s confused and scared, but he should be okay. How’s Rick?” she asked back. Daryl growled, a deep and menacing sound.

“Carl ain’t going back there. Not until Lori is dealt with. Rick asked me if we can keep him here for a couple weeks. At least until he deals with Lori.” Daryl helped Julie down the stairs, seeing that she cannot see her own feet at the moment.

“Rick. Rick?” Julie verbally prodded her cousin. The male Hybrid turned to look at his cousin.

“I’ll be fine. I’m calmer now. I’ve also called Lori’s mother and the Station to tell them what happened, in case Lori tried something. I would have called you ahead of time, but I forgot you don’t have a cell or a land line.” Rick kept holding Carl as the boy clung to his father.

“How about we start the Hunt early? Just go hang out at the grounds for the day? Let the boys and Anise play in the brook while we relax.” Rick nodded and stood, already calmer. Shane began to strip, helping Carl as he refused to be removed from Rick’s arms. Daryl also shed his clothing, casually sweeping up one of his pups as they darted out to commit their reign of terror. Behind the tiny hellion, Merle had his double also nude and squirming to run. Julie also began to strip. Anise helped her auntie take off her sandals and stretchy pants before taking off her sundress and shoes. Merle took off his top, but remained in his jeans. He had a bag full of supplies for all of them.

Once everyone was ready, Daryl lead the group to Hunting Grounds.

~~~…

It was a month later that Rick, Lori, and the Dixon pack stood as the King County Judge ruled in Rick’s favor. Lori lost her parental rights to Carl.

To celebrate, Julie had Daryl and Merle hunt for a lot of food. Daryl brought back a deer, Merle a boar. Shane and Rick had dug out a large fire pit close enough to the house to not be a problem for a wildfire, but far enough that the house wouldn’t be smoked out. As for Julie…she was enormous. Her stomach was stretched tight and heavy, sometimes she was rendered immobile from her mass. Daryl kind of found both pride and amusement with that.

Anise woke up that day with some blood in her panties. But she was ready for this. Julie had told her to expect this. Menstruation was not a bad thing. Julie got her some absorbent charcoal panties to wear until she was big enough for a tampons or birth control.

But the smell of her blood made her father go into a panicked mode. She didn’t know who was more red in the face: her, or her daddy. Merle blushed so red when he found out where the blood was coming from.

Currently, She was standing next to her cousin. Already about a foot taller than Carl.

“Annie! Let’s play!” Carl stripped and shifted into his pelt, Anise followed suit. Since Anise was a also a Hybrid, she was going to be bigger than her cousin. According to Julie, she was a cross between African Painted Dog and possible Maned Wolf, so she was going to be tall. Already, she was taller than Julie, who stood at five feet and four inches. And she was only eleven. It was awkward enough being the biracial daughter of a known racist family, but that turned out to just being her grandfather, but she was already a head taller than any other girls her age.

Right now though, she was content on chasing Carl around the yard. Brook and Briar were in their skins as well, playfully pouncing on some unlucky grasshoppers.

Night came, and the adults, minus Merle and Julie, were delicately drinking beer, watching as the pups dozed under a canopy in the warm air. Apparently, Shane couldn’t hold his liquor as well as the other men. He was happily cuddling with Rick.

“Ya know, Rick? I never thought of you as a brother.” Shane mumbled and slurred at the same time. Rick stiffened at the notion.

“Oh yeah? How come?” Rick whispered. Daryl, Merle and Julie were eagerly watching the drunken drama. Rick felt like his heart was shattering.

“I hated that you called me brother. I hated Lori.” He kept mumbling. Rick swore his heart stoppered.

“Shane…” Rick heard and felt his voice crack with edging grief. Shane turned to his friend, his eyes glazed over with something Rick never saw pointed in his direction. Shane grabbed Rick’s thin shirt…and kissed him full on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: infant death. I wrote this chapter in memory of my niece, who never even made it to us.

Julie went into labor a week after Rick got sole custody of Carl. However, because she was so heavy with triplets, The Dixon family had to drive out to Atlanta for a specialist. 

In the waiting room, Daryl was pacing, his tail bristled out and growling at any male shifter that passed by Julie’s waiting room. While she was in labor, she wasn’t fully dilated, so the nurses were allowing her to build a birthing nest in the shower stall of a private room. It was mandatory that shifter women received private rooms for not only their safety, but the safety of the doctors and nurses on hand. A female shifter is very dangerous to approach when she is in labor, so the private room allows only a select few to enter safely. Since Julia was a Canine class, she needed towels and bedding to shred for blankets. Luckily, Atlanta has a large shifter community, so there were always plenty of cheap blankets on hand to shred. Because Atlanta was so large, their hospital had a whole wing dedicated to shifters.

Merle was entertaining Brook and Briar as they explored some toys left out for baby shifters. Daryl was still pacing, occasionally stopping to soothe one of his sons. Anise was reading something out of one of the magazines in the area, appearing bored, but her family knew she was worried as well.

“Mr. Dixon?” Daryl paused his pacing and turned to see a gentle auraed woman. He recognized her. It was the Shifter specialist. She was blank, but that was a good thing. If she was a shifter, either Daryl or Julie would have torn her to shreds.

“Miss. Channing.” Channing smiled and motioned for the large wolf to sit down. Once he did, he had his lap full  with his fussy sons.

“Mister Dixon. As you know, your mate is pregnant with triplets. But we found something out; there is a  fourth .” Daryl stiffened.

“Will my mate be alright?” he asked. Miss. Channing nodded.

“She will. She is a Canine, its  perfectly safe for her to carry a  fourth cub. But there’s something wrong with the fourth cub.” Daryl stiffened again.

“What’s wrong with my pup?” he asked, already motioning for Merle to come closer for support. Miss. Channing let out a deep sigh.

“The fourth baby is much too small. They may not survive the birth. It also looked like the runt will be born with a heart defect. We won’t know what kind until they are fully birthed.” Daryl took in some deep breaths. He wanted to howl for his unborn babies. Merle clasped his shoulder, bringing him out of his premature mourning.

“Hey. You don’t have to mourn just yet. The puppy will be fine. Julie is strong, you are strong, so this puppy will be strong. You were born small too, and you’re fine.” Merle  ruffed out. Daryl smiled at his brother.

“Thanks.” he turned back to Miss Channing. “Can I go to my mate now? I have to be by her.” he asked.

“Of course. She’s still prepping her nest, but you may go to her. Would you like me to call someone?” she offered. Daryl glanced as his sons and niece.

“Yeah.”

~~~…

Rick was leaning against the door frame of Carl’s room. Shane was in his skin and was romping with Carl, who was also in skin. Since Lori lost custody, she moved out, taking everything but the furniture and Carl’s clothes. She burnt all of Rick’s possessions though. Merope called and was ashamed of Lori for what she had done and offered to replace the stolen and damaged goods. Rick adored Merry, so he allowed her to do so. As for Lori...she found an apartment near the diner for cheap, being that she worked there since Carl got his skin. 

Shane allowed Carl to pin him, letting out a dramatic howl as Carl’s baby teeth grabbed Shane's throat. Rick laughed as Shane faked some death rattles, causing Carl to poke him with his nose in confusion.

“Alright, Shane. Enough. Don’t traumatize my pup.” Shane did his version of a doggy laugh and shifted back. But something strange happened. He shifted back fully clothed.

“...Shane. I think you evolved.” Rick whispered. Shane looked at his friend and grinned, lurching forward to pull him into a hug.

~~~...

An Evolution is very rare. When a shifter evolves, their body and physiology changes. The very rare can even form secondary sexes. Usually, a submissive male shifter will evolve a second gender, this is called  Betaism . The newly turned Beta will be able to conceive from their dominant partner, and even carry. But only their chosen partner. Otherwise, trying to force a newly turned Beta into motherhood can result in a bloody and sometimes brutal natural abortion. Evolutions are subconsciously random, only triggered by strong positive feelings. It usually happens in same sex partners, very rarely does an Evolution happen in a hetero couple.

~~~…

Shane held onto Rick, the soft scent of his crying radiated joy. Carl was also curious, never seeing another shifter turn fully clothed except for his aunt. Shane pulled away from Rick long enough to kiss his pulse point under his chin, a submissive gesture.

“Huh. I would have thought I would have been the one to evolve. Not you. You are so headstrong and dominant, I’m more placid.” Rick muttered. He wasn’t upset, but a bit surprised.  Shane felt his tail pop and wag slowly.

The phone rang, alerting the two shifter cops towards it. Carl, naked as a jaybird, ran into the kitchen for a snack. Rick rolled his eyes at his cub and went to answer the phone.

“Grimes residence.”

“Mister Grimes? This is Doctor Anne Channing at Atlanta memorial. I was told to call you for a Dixon family?” Rick then stood ramrod straight.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Well sir, Missus Dixon went into labor this morning, and Mister Dixon, her mate, asked if you can come in and help with his sons and niece.” Rick nodded, but realizing she couldn’t see him, replied.

“Oh. Sure. I’ll come in. I should be there in about an hour. Thank you.” finishing exchanging  pleasantries , Rick repeated what the doctor told him to Shane, who then nodded and went to start the car. He then went to get Carl dressed.

An hour later, Shane, Rick, and a hyper Carl walked into the waiting room of the shifter wing. Merle was leaned back in a chair, snoring softly as one of the twins napped on his chest. Rick couldn’t help it: he took a picture with his phone. By his booted feet, Anise napped leaning against her father’s leg, the other twin wide awake and watching them.

“ Icki ! Earl! Ne!” he babbled as he ran up to his packmates. Shane chuckled and gently scooped up the puppy. His little tail was wagging like a whirlwind.

“Which twin am I holding?” Shane joked. The child scowled, a perfect replica of his father.

“I Brook.” Rick stepped in behind Shane, chuckling at the little menace. He nuzzled the boy, making him squeal, which woke up his uncle and cousin.

“Rick, Shane. Good to see ya.” Merle yawned and kept a firm hand on Briar’s snoozing back. Rick gently picked up the toddler and cradled him to his chest. Briar whined and snuggled closer to his uncle.

“ Likewise . So, Julie is finally having her litter?” Merle nodded.

“Yeah. But they found a few things.” the bear mentioned. Rick and Shane stiffened, worried for their gentle packmate.

“What’s wrong?” Shane asked. Merle ran his hand over his head.

“There is a fourth cub. And it looks like it may be born with heart issues. The doctor said it may not survive the birth. I tried to calm Daryl, saying that he was born runty as well. But I don’t think it worked.” Rick whined in sympathy. Shane did as well, curling around Brook. 

“Well, he knows we’ll be here for him. That’s all we can do for now.”  RIck sat next to Merle as he held Briar. Anise and Carl were at a nearby table, doodling. At least they are alright.

~~~…

Daryl was in his skin, wrapped around Julie, who was also in her skin. Julie was whining as he  belly rippled with contractions. The Specialist was nearby with an incubator, ready to receive the puppies. 

Julie whined as she lifted her back leg to lick around her genitals. Daryl licked Julie’s shoulder as she grunted, straining to push out the first of their babies. Doctor Channing moved to kneel by the couple.

“Mr. Dixon. She’s struggling to give birth. Missus Dixon, may I help?” Julie glanced at the kind woman and nodded her arrow shaped head. Daryl watched as he whined, curious and  cautios for his mate. 

Doctor Channing slipped on some clean gloves and reached between Julie’s legs.

“The cub is breached. Don’t worry, I’m going to give you a numbing agent as I pull them out.” Daryl watched as the doctor carefully injected the numbing medicine in Julie’s groin. Julie made a grumbling sound, but she let out a huff as the medicine relaxed her strained muscle. Doctor Channing then found the breached pup by prodding Julie’s genitals. She smiled and began to gently, ever so gentle, pull the puppy out. Both Daryl and Julie crooned as Doctor Channing then placed the cub, still in its birth sac, next to Julie’s muzzle. Julie made quick work of stimulating the newborn and eating the tissue membrane. Daryl nudged the still body as Julie cleaned off his  first-born daughter.

She was blonde. Pure blonde. No other marking or anything. Within a few more licks of her mother’s tongue, the cub then wriggled about and cried, looking for milk. Doctor  Channing allowed the newborn to nurse until she was full, before picking up the whining ball of fuzz and placing her in the incubator.

“It's a girl. A perfect one pound of fluff.” Doctor Channing them began to rub the cub with a damp cloth, finishing cleaning off the blood and fluid.

Julie was obviously happy as she panted, in joy with her first-born daughter. She laid back down with a grunt, already getting ready for the next cub.

The second cub was born easily. She, it was a daughter, was born with a single black stripe on her nose, while the rest of her coat was honey colored. She emerged from her birth sac with a growl, the squeaky sound causing Daryl to nudge her fluffy body with amusement. She found one of her mom’s teats and suckled, growling as her tiny tummy was filling with rich milk. Julie cleaned her as she then allowed Doctor Channing to place her in the incubator.

Puppy number three was born with ease, yawned as she was free from her sac. And fell asleep. Julie grumbled as the cub whined on being woken up to be placed against her mother’s stomach to nurse. While she did eat, she fell back asleep once more. She was also a solid honey color, only a shade darker than her older sister, with no other markings. She was  placed in the incubator with her sisters, already content to curl around her siblings.

The final cub was born with little difficulty. But she was born quiet. Julie nudged her prone body with her snout, whining as the puppy did not move. She was breathing, but she wasn’t moving. Daryl moved to lick the pup, hoping to stimulate her. But the smallest of the cubs did not move. Julie whined, concerned for her baby.  Both shifted parents turned to Doctor Channing, hoping she could help their runt.

Doctor Channing swooped in a carried the pup to a table to examine her. Daryl padded over to the incubator to check on his healthy cubs, sticking his snout through one of the openings. One of his daughters caught his scent and whined, seeking him out. He licked the questing cub, causing her to calm down and fall back asleep. Channing quickly examined the pup, before letting out a sigh of remorse.

“Mr. Dixon, Mrs. Dixon. I’m  afraid I have bad news.” Julie struggled to her tired feet; her back end still somewhat numb from the earlier medicine. She shifted back, wearing only a long gown as she stumbled over to her prone baby.

“What’s wrong with my baby?” she asked. Daryl remained in his skin, leaning against his mate as she scooped up the prone little bundle of fur, cradling the tiny body to her chest. Doctor Channing motioned Julie to sit down on the nearby bed as she rolled the incubator over to sit next to it.

“I’m sorry to say this...But your baby is too small. Too weak to survive. Even with an incubator. She isn’t going to live through the night. Her lungs and heart are too small, and there has never been a transplant for such a tiny shifter that ended successfully. I suggest preparing for her to pass away during the night.” Julie let out a soft cry as she continued to cradle her weakest puppy. Daryl shifted back, nude and angry.

“There is nothing you can do for my daughter?! Nothing?” he harshly whispered. Doctor Channing shook her head.

“She’s far too weak. And too small. If she were a bit bigger, she would be eligible for a transplant, but she is too small.” Daryl snarled, clenching his fists.

“I thought you were a specialist!” he accused. Julie shifted back to try to get her cub to at least nurse a bit, but the shrimpy ball of fluff remained quiet, limp as she breathed next to her mother.

“I am a shifter birth specialist, but there is nothing I can do for her. I’m sorry. I’ll leave you guys to get some time with her.” Doctor Channing  gave them a quiet, mournful bow and left; sympathetic sorrow wrapped around her like a shawl. 

Daryl let out another snarl and moved to punch something. He decided to punch his thigh, repeatedly as he mourned for his youngest.

“Daryl. Daryl  stop ! Please.” Julie seemed to have shifted back as she held her sickly pup. Daryl growled again and pulled Julie to his side.

“...I’m sorry. I’m just upset. Is there nothing we can do for her?” he asked. Julie shook her head.

“No. Let’s just hold her. You can go get the others to come in and say goodbye.” Julie whispered. Daryl glanced down at his mate. She was crying as she brushed their baby’s soft chocolate coat, covered in ringlets of curls as she weakly breathed. Julie began to sing a soft shifter song. It was wordless, but the harmony spoke of sorrow, love, regret, and anger. It whispered apologies and broken promises as she sang. He stood and slipped on his discarded pants. Giving her one more look, he went to get Merle and the others.

~~~…

Merle saw Daryl slowing walk over, grief written in his stride. Shane and Rick also noticed, both keeping the pups in relative peace. Anise stood up to greet her uncle.

“Uncle Daryl? What’s wrong?” she asked. Daryl glanced at his packmates and fell to his knees in grief. Both his sons saw their papa crying and shifted into their skin to run and give him cuddled. Daryl held the two cubs with such tenderness that Merle and the  others knew something bad happened.

“Daryl?” Rick asked. Daryl looked up at the sheriff, his blue eyes clouded with agony.

“Julie had four daughters. But the last one...she won’t survive the night. She’s too weak. Too small.” Daryl  gently picked up his sons.

“You can come say hello, and goodbye.”

Shane sat next to Julie as she gently groomed her puppies with her quick fingers, getting them used to her human form. One of the nurses came in a gave her an injection to ease the cub’s pain. It was almost like she was being  euthanized . In Shane’s arms, the chocolate-colored cub was breathing ever so slightly as she was gently welcomed into the pack, even if her time is short. Brook and Briar could smell that she was too weak, that she wasn’t to come home with them, so they were crying with their father as they welcomed her as well.

“Mama? Why is puppy sick?” Brook asked, curious. Briar sniffed his teeniest sister, still crying as she didn’t respond to him. Julie allowed her son to sit in her lap as he glanced over his healthy sisters.

“She was just born too weak. Mama tried her best to make sure she was born healthy, but Mama only thought she had three babies.” Julie explained. Briar scowled, a  miniature mirror to his father.

“ She stay here? Get stronger?” Briar asked. Julie gave her son the saddest smile any of the pack mates ever seen. 

“No sweetie. The doctors can’t help her. She is going to join Nana Dixon in heaven soon.” Briar then whined as he realized what his mother meant. He reached out for Brook, his twin.

“I don’t want her to go with Nana! She  stay here! Get stronger!” Briar cried. Brook cried as well, also realizing what his mother meant. Julie held her two sons as they cried for their baby sister. She looked up to Rick, who was holding the baby as he allowed Carl to pet her and say goodbye. Carl was crying too. Since he was older, he knew what his aunt meant.

“Is she in pain?” he asked his father. Rick shook his head and gently handed the cub to Merle. Merle crooned and nuzzled the quiet furball, also mourning for his niece.

“She isn’t. The doctor said she can’t feel any pain.” Carl looked at Merle, who knelt to allow Anise to sniff the baby. Anise was also crying, but not as loudly as her cousins. His uncle Daryl was settling next to Julie, holding her as she cried.

“Why was she born so tiny?” he asked. Rick sighed.

“I don’t know. She just was. Julie did everything she could to make sure she had healthy babies, but sometimes this happens.” Rick saw Merle  gently hand the newborn back to Julie.

“An angel opened the book of life and wrote my baby’s birth. As she closed it, she cried, ‘too beautiful for Earth.’” Julie whispered. The cub’s breathing was getting weaker and weaker. Julie held her close to her chest as she took her final breath. A nurse came in and saw the pack was crying.

“I’m so sorry.” she whispered, motioning for a doctor to come in. Julie placed a kiss on the cub’s now still chest.

“Her name...is Serene. Serene Starlight Dixon.” Julie  declared , holding her baby as she finally let out her howls of grief. In the incubator, the healthy puppies howled too, feeling their mother’s sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, please


End file.
